


Fly

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin reflects on Brian





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Fly

There’s one face Brian never shows to anyone else.

We all see his public face, a carefully constructed mixture of arrogance, boredom and a hint of disdain.

Some see his corporate face, confidence oozing from every pore.

Fewer see his kind face, fleeting but memorable.

And then there’s the face he reserves for Gus. So full of pride and delight that I could watch him watch Gus for hours.

But this face is the one that no one else sees. This is the face he wears when he ruts and pants and begs.

The face he wears when he needs something …else.

This face is all for me.

Sometimes he wants me to take the lead, and he wants me to take it forcefully. Tie him to the bed and take it from him.

But then there are the other times; like right now. He wants me to lead. But he’s giving it to me. No fight. No restraints. A gift.

Self-restraint. It’s the hardest for him.

And it makes me so fucking hard.

As soon as we got to Babylon, I knew we’d end up here, with him ass up on the bed. Knew he’d be making the little noises that drive me nuts.

Usually it’s Brian with his hands on my chest, fingers in my belt loops holding me close, grinding against me. Hot whispers in my ear, lewd licks up my neck. He sets the pace and I just hold on tight.

But when Brian starts pushing my hands up his shirt, when he lets me tickle his nipples and pet his belly, when it’s my hands down his pants and him following my lead, that’s when I know he’s handing me the keys. That I’ll be the one taking Brian home.

And now, his skin is covered with a light sheen of sweat. I like to get him to this point, where he’s moaning and shaking a little. That’s when I really start to play with him.

I read a story once where they referred to an ass-hole as an anal rose. I remember thinking what the hell? It’s a hole. But when I look down at Brian tonight I kind of get the reference, he’s drawn tight and I just want to lick him until he blooms wide open.

I part his cheeks and lightly stroke my thumbs along the insides of his thighs, the soft skin just beside his balls, so smooth and tender. When the sensation is too much he bears down, clenching his ass and tightening his legs. He’s strung so tight, it makes my own dick jump in response.

When I stroke his tense crack with my fingertip he spreads himself, rubbing his cock against the bed and moaning like it’s his only release.

It will be for a while.

He raises himself to get my attention and I meet him half way, gliding my wet tongue from his balls to his hole. He shudders and clamps his cheeks again grinding into the bed and pulling away from his source of pleasure. His desire to get some friction is over-riding his ability to keep his ass in the air.

I wait until he opens himself to me again, wait while he tries to still himself, then I lick the folds of skin which lead to his hole. Tracing each one, letting the spit collect in the little dip of his ass. It’s taking all his effort to hold himself up to meet my tongue, he’s knows I won’t follow if he drops to the bed.

I settle the tip of my tongue at the entrance to his ass, then slide my free hand forward to caress his balls, feeling the uneven weight , knowing that he loves me to pay attention to both. I feather my fingers up his cock and circle the cap so lightly he pumps his hips into my face.

His voice is strained from the moaning he’s doing, so when he husks “Justin, put something in my ass right fucking now,” he would sound dangerous if the request wasn’t so desperate.

He reaches for his own cock to relieve some of his frustration and actually whines a little when I catch his wrist and place it back on the bed.

I drag my hand back down his cock and over his tight balls before stroking his perineum, pressing and releasing. When I start the slow licks again he begins to chant, “please, Justin, please.” He wants to be fucked, but he’s wound up so tight I have to slow him down or this will be over too quickly, for both of us.

I lean back a little intending to play someplace else, but he surprises me by thrusting his hand between his legs and unceremoniously pushing two fingers into his ass. He ruts against the bed as he pushes deeper and I have to catch myself from getting lost in the scene in front of me. I’m mesmerized by his beautiful face, captivated by the little breathy pants puffing the pillowcase at his lips.

I stroke his back, “Hey, I thought I was driving.”

I almost burst out laughing when he replies, “You’re driving too slow, fuck, I want freeway and you’re all country road.” He pushes again. “I’m not taking them out unless you put something back in.”

He will deny saying that tomorrow.

But right now, he is a picture of want. His fingers buried in his ass, his dick held tight against his belly by his forearm.

When I tickle the sac of his balls that pushes out to the side of his arm, he squirms, but he doesn’t dislodge his fingers

He serious about wanting to stay filled

I can work with this. I slide my index finger along the exposed side of his dick, stroking lightly under the head and watch him take shaky intakes of breath.

“I mean it Justin, I’m through waiting.”

I kiss the small of his back, the cheeks of his ass and promise him that I know how long he’s waited and how good he’s been and how I’m going to give him what he wants. As I talk to him I circle his hole with my fingertip then slide my index finger down the groove of the two that are buried in his ass until I’m inside too. When I wiggle a bit he pushes back against me hard.

I let a drop of spit slide from my mouth to his hole, and watch it curl around his entrance, circling our fingers and easing the way for me to slide one more in.

His fingers are longer than mine and I realize I can get some leverage out of this. When I experimentally roll his fingers under mine I can feel him subtly adjust his own. He knows where he likes to be touched.

My own dick is throbbing. I have to consciously stop myself from humping his thigh. Right now Brian needs to be tended to.

I get a little more comfortable between his legs, pushing one knee forward to hold his hand in place. It keeps his ass in the air and gives me access to his cock when I want it.

I slide my fingers out of his ass. Dragging my hand over the back of his and watch his hole contract to close the space that I just left. He wiggles his fingers a little deeper trying to make up for the lack of pressure. That’s good. I want him to keep wanting. I want to keep him needy a little longer.

I hook my fingers under the two that he has buried and draw them back a little, enough so that he isn’t on that spot anymore. Almost, but not quite.

I use my free hand to stroke his back and sides. Pet the soft skin on the inside of his thighs. Trace the crease behind his knees. I love to watch his skin shiver from my touch.

By the time I return to his ass, the spit that wet him earlier has dried a little. I retrace all the contours with my tongue, loving the feel of his stretched entrance, love how the little folds have opened and feel different under my tongue. I kiss the back of his hand, his knuckles, lick the fingers that lie outside his ass.

He’s working so hard to hold himself still I feel a little cruel. But he looks so incredible spread out this way I can’t help myself.

“You’re beautiful like this Brian, so fucking wanton and open.” I mean it, he’s the most gorgeous human being I’ve ever seen.

“When your need is etched all over you. It makes me crazy.” We’re both breathing hard. If some one asked me right now what I wanted to do, I wouldn’t be able to tell them. I want to watch him, taste him, feel him, fuck him, all while wanting to stay exactly here in this moment. I want it all.

He starts rocking a little and tightening his fingers. He wants to be filled again. I unhook my fingers from beneath his and then slide them back into his hole. We are enveloped together, hot and wet.

He’s keening, so totally lost, he isn’t self-aware anymore. He’s not restrained. He could stop this whole thing, but instead he’s giving me access to his unguarded self, I want to hold him here a while but I can tell by his breathing he’s going with or without me, I need to take back some control.

When I rub down on his fingers, he writhes beneath me

It won’t take much. At times like this he responds to the lightest touch.

As I softly stroke his shaft, he moans so deeply I can feel it in my hand. His erratic pleading now collecting into little oh, oh oh’s which reflect my rhythm as I pulse our fingers in his ass.

He’s right on the edge. Suspended in need. I fucking love that.

And he’s wearing that face, unadulterated pleasure etched across his perfect features, pure Brian.

As he teeters I watch him try and find that little extra he needs to slip over the edge.

I wish I could show him his stretched hole, filled with our combined fingers. That would be enough. But I know there’s something else that will get him there. And I give it to him.

My free hand comes down hard, palm flat against his ass.

And he’s gone.

Soon, when he comes back from where his release takes him, he’ll be wearing the face I share with others.

But in that moment, right before he flies he’s so unguarded and beautiful. No one’s ever seen that.

That’s all for me.


End file.
